Reversed Roles
by DeViLbAbYxO
Summary: Have you ever wondered what'd happen if Kiley was Toji and Toji was Kiley? Just read the story.. I'm not good with summaries
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl!!! If I did i wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

**A/N: Ok, in this story the roles of Kiley and Toji are gonna be reversed. It's gonna be a little bit confusing.**

**Momo was the happiest girl in the whole world because she was finally going out with Kiley, her crush since Junior High! There was just one problem, Sae was out to get them. She has always tried to make Momo's life hell. Ever since they met on the first day of high school. Sae was the devil herself, she has done so many things, but the worst yet was when she got a model, Goro, to try and rape Momo. But at least Goro had a conscience, he had told Momo the truth, how it was just a set up.**

**Ring Ring**

**Momo jumped as she heard the bell, she didn't know that she had dozed off for that long. She hurriedly walked out of the classroom when she saw figures down on the school's field. Two familiar figures, she glanced out the window and saw Kiley talking with somebody, but Momo couldn't see who the person was. She frantically waved for Kiley to notice her but froze when she realized who the person was when she reached up to KISS Kiley! It was Sae! Momo was steamed, she knew that coniving bitch has cornered Kiley and knew he didn't like her. She ran down to where they were and found that they were still kissing. Her head was swirling in thoughts.**

**'Why is Kiley kissing her back??'**

**'No, maybe it's just a pity thing...'**

**Momo went up to Sae, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away, slapping her across her face... hard! "What the hell do you think you're DOING??" Momo screamed.**

**"I was making out with your boyfriend, sorry Momo, I guess he really doesn't like you. I mean who really could, you're just a thing for people to use, when are you gonna realize that?" Sae replied with a smerk on her face.**

**"Shut up, you're just a liar, Kiley wouldn't do a thing like that. Tell her Kiley, tell her that you wouldn't do that to me." with that, Momo turned to Kiley and his eyes had a weird flicker, a flicker that Momo recognized and then it died as quickly as it lit.**

**"Sorry Momo, I think we should break up, I like Sae, I've wanted to be with her in the beginning." Kiley said with his hands in his pocket and his eyes on the ground, not being able to look at Momo. Cause if he did, he knows that he'd give in and tell her the truth.**

**Momo just stood there, she couldn't find the words, she refuses to believe that Kiley would do this to her. The kind Kiley, she just knew that he didn't do this willingly. "No, no, what did she do Kiley? What did she tell you? This isn't you Kiley! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, if I ever did anything, don't believe anything she told you. PLEASE KILEY!! SAY SOMETHING!!" By now everyone in the school has surrounded them, they all took Sae's side even though they knew that Momo was the one who went out with Kiley first. Nobody liked her because they assumed her to be a 'beach bunny' and Sae to be the perfect angel.**

**"I didn't tell him anything, he wanted to do this himself didn't you honey?" Sae walked over to kiley and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"She's right Momo, I... wasn't forced, I just don't think we should go out anymore. It's unfair to you that I have feelings for another person." **

**"No... that's not TRUE!! Look at me Kiley and tell me that's not true."**

**"Sorry Momo... I never meant to hurt.."**

**He didn't get to finish his sentence as Momo went up and slapped him.**

**"Don't you even say that you never meant to hurt me, if that was you you'd never fall for my worst enemy Kiley. I can understand if you liked somebody else, but SAE? You're not the person I thought you were Kiley." Momo said with tears running down her face. "I guess I can't change your mind now," Momo said, her voice softening. "If she makes you happy then I guess if I love you then I should just let you be happy, so I wish you guys luck" she gave Kiley a respectful bow then she turned and ran away. To where she didn't know just away from everybody, away from Kiley and Sae.**

****

**Please R&R!!!**


	2. Chap 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl. Miwa Ueda does!! **

**Chapter 2:**

**Momo just ran and ran, she didn't know where to go. She just knew that she didn't want to stop and think about the pain, her heart has been shattered, by Kiley, who told her that he'd never do anything to hurt her. But it was just a bunch of bullshit, lies, they were all like that, everybody, they were all against her. **

**Momo knew that she had to get to somewhere dry because she was drenched from the rain. She was looking for a dry place to sit down at when she saw a bright light and somebody pushing her away and on to the ground.**

**"Watch where you're going! Do you want to die??" A voice said, Momo thought it was familiar but couldn't figure out who.**

**"Sure, why not. It's better than being alive. Everybody would be a lot happier if I wasn't around." Momo said bitterly, not turning around to see who her rescuer is.**

**"Momo? Is that you?" The stranger said.**

**Momo turned around and realized... "Toji? When did you get back?"**

**"It IS you! I got back a week ago. What's wrong?" Toji asked as he saw her puffy eyes, indicating that she was crying.**

**Momo: "Oh, umm, nothing, I'm fine." forcing a sly smile. And knew that she wasn't fooling anyone, she said, "My boyfriend just, uh, dumped me..."**

**Toji: "Oh hey, if he broke up with you then that's his loss Mo! Who was it?"**

**Momo: "Ha, you should know him, I've been obsessing about him since Junior High."**

**Toji: "What Kiley?? That JERK?!? I never liked him from the start. Remember how I always told you not to get involved with that guy??"**

**Momo: "This isn't time for a lecture Toji" she snapped, her anger taking over.**

**Toji: "Oh sorry, here, I'll take you home, you're drenched."**

**Momo: "............Fine........"**

**Back at her house**

**Toji's POV**

**Momo took a shower while Toji waited in the living room. It has been 3 years since he's been in here. It felt nice. Seeing Momo again was... interesting for him. He thought his feelings for her was gone, he knew that she didn't like him. That her heart belonged to Kiley but he just couldn't help himself. Momo was unique, she always made him feel good inside no matter what, he just couldn't let her go. He even went to the states hoping to forget about Momo, but it never happened, she never left his heart. He heard footsteps coming and turned to see Momo in her pajamas. She never looked more pretty.**

**Momo: "Sorry..."**

**Toji: "For what?" **

**Momo: "I don't know, for being such a freak! You shouldn't have seen me like that."**

**Toji: "You know, It's ok to be weak. If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened with Kiley?**

**Momo: "It's simple, he started liking somebody else and dumped me."**

**Just then, somebody knocked on the door. Momo went to open it and Kiley was standing there.**

**Momo: "What do you want?" with a cold stare in her eyes.**

**Kiley: "Wait Momo, can you just let me explain?"**

**Momo: "There's nothing to explain Kiley, you don't like me, you like Sae, you made it pretty clear." and tears just started to roll down **

**Kiley: "No, let me explain the rest of the story."**

**Toji: "Can't you see what you did? Why are you hurting her more. Just leave." Toji said appearing from behind the door.**

**Kiley: "Who the hell are YOU?"**

**Toji: "I'm Toji." Toji said putting an arm around Momo's shoulder.**

**Momo looked up shocked, but let Toji do it, she wanted to get back at Kiley for hurting her.**

**Kiley: "What are you doing here?" Kiley said reaching out to get Toji's arm off of Momo.**

**Momo: "What are you doing? You BROKE UP with me Kiley! Why are you getting mad over this?"**

**Kiley: "Can you just please give me a chance to explain Momo? PLEASE!! And I'll never ask anything from you again!" **

**Momo: "Kiley, I can't STAND this! Why are you doing this to me? Why??"**

**Kiley pulled Momo into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Momo, I'm sorry, I still love you, there's a reason why I did this, I just need you to understand and not give up on me, there's a reason, I can't tell you or else Sae will just ruin you. I'm sorry, don't be hurt, know that I'm still there for you. It broke my heart to have to break up with you Momo! Believe me, I promised you I wouldn't hurt you and I'm not about to break that." after that, he let her go and looked to Toji, "Take care of her ok? When I'm not around..." and he left.**


	3. Chap 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own peach girl! Miwa Ueda does.**

**Chapter 3:**

**At school the next day**

**"Hey Momo, how does it feel to be dumped and replaced by Sae?"**

**"You loser, you don't deserve Kiley anyways."**

**Everywhere Momo went, people were sneering and saying and talking about her and how she was dumped by Kiley. Momo didn't mind though, she was used to people talking about her and she knew that Kiley didn't really like Sae. She felt a lot better because Toji had stayed at her house to comfort her, she missed him, he's been gone for 3 years now and he was her best friend. He still is, he was the one true friend she ever had. And she knew that he was coming to school soon and then she'll have a person to talk to.**

**"We have a new student today, Kazagumi Toji." (A/N: sorry! I don't remember Toji's whole name...?"He just moved back from the U.S. Toji, you can sit next to.... Momo. Momo, raise your hand."**

**Kiley was upset, He saw Momo with a big smile on her face as Toji said down and said something to her. He was trying to get Toji's attention and give him a warning look but had no luck. He hopes that Momo will wait for him to find the pictures... what if she didn't believe him? That damn Toji, why does he have to come back right now?**

**At Lunch**

**Toji and Momo was eating when three girls went up to Toji.**

**Girl #1: "Why are you hanging out with Momo?"**

**Girl #2: "Yeah, you know, her boyfriend just broke up with her and she's just using you to get back at him."**

**Momo was so surprised, she could not believe they are doing this right when she's sitting there. She felt tears swell inside her eyes but refused to let them fall. She sat there with her hair over her face so no one could see.**

**Toji turned over to look at Momo and knew she was about to cry. And turning back to the girls he said, "How do you guys know that she's just using me."**

**Girl #1: "We've known her since the beginning of high school!"**

**Girl #3: "Yeah, she's such a beach bunny, don't hang out with her."**

**Toji: "Well guess what? I've known her since we were in elementary school, and she's everything BUT a beach bunny, and you should just leave her alone."**

**Momo was so surprised at the way Toji stood up for her. Those girls just gave Toji and dirty look and left.**

**"Thank you.." Momo mumbled.**

**"Your welcome!" Toji said with a encouraging smile. "You know, you don't have to sit there and just take it."**

**"...."**

**Toji: "Well listen, I was thinking about what that girl said, how you're just "using" me, and I think we should do that."**

**Momo: "What? What are you talking about?"**

**Toji: "Ok, if you go out with me, we can convince Sae that you're over Kiley and maybe she'll just break up with him and go for me since you like me!"**

**Momo: "Toji! Why would you want to do something like that? I'd just be using you."**

**Toji: "No really Momo, I want to help you be happy be again, and if you can be with Kiley, you'll be happy!"**


	4. Chap 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own peach girl!!!**

**Sorry it's been kinda a long time since i updated, it's gonna be like this cause of damned school!! **

**Thanks for the reviews... it means a lot to me.**

****

**The next day, Toji and Momo put their plan into action. Toji came to get Momo from her house the next morning and they held hands as they walked to school, past some of their schoolmates who started talking to each other right away as soon as they saw them.**

**"Omygosh! Is Momo already over Kiley? She's going out with Toji! What a slut!"**

**"I can't believe that guy Toji would like her, I guess I was wrong about him."**

**Momo was upset, of course, but Toji would squeeze her hand and tell her not to pay attention, those people are not worth getting upset over and ruining the plan. Momo felt a lot better with Toji on her side, he made her laugh even when she's depressed. The way that Kiley never had... but wait! Why is she thinking like this, she doesn't like Toji, and she loves Kiley! She has to get Sae to stop threatening Kiley and go for Toji!! She felt sorry for Toji though, he has just got to this school and everybody already hates him for having anything to do with her!**

**When they got to school and walked into class... many heads turned to their hands, Sae's and Kiley's too. Kiley had a shocked look on his face and quickly turned away, you can tell that he was angry because his fist was in a ball, ready to punch Toji in the face, but he didn't... instead he sat at his desk staring at the blackboard ahead of him. Whie Sae, being a bitch that she is, walks over to Momo...**

**S: "Well, well, well, Momo, you're more of a slut than I think you were, I can't believe you've moved on already!!"**

**M: "Well Sae, I can't THREATEN people to go out with me like you can, so it seems like I can't get Kiley back..."**

**S: "I didn't threaten him!!!!" getting madder.**

**M: "Sure you didn't Sae... you know, that's lower than I think you'd ever go... but whatever makes you happy! It's sad how you have to have girls like me, push them over the edge, threaten their boyfriends, who wants nothing to do with you, to make you feel good about yourself!! haha!!! I just think it's hilarious."**

**S: "Grrr you just watch Momo, don't be so smug! I'll get you." Sae said fuming.**

**Later on when school has ended. Toji and Momo were playing board games at Momo's house when they heard knocking on the door. They knew exactly who it was. Momo went to open the door...**

**M: "Hey Kiley."**

**K: "....hey..."**

**T: "HEY KILEY!! Want a drink!!" **

**K: with a hateful look in his eye... "Mo, why is that guy always at your house?"**

**M: "Because I invited him."**

**T: "Calm down Kiley! We were just playing board games.**

**K: "Shut up!" and turning to Momo "Are you guys really going out??"**

**M: "I'd prefer if you didn't tell him to shut up, and yes, we really are going out. I'm not telling you why because if you were lying to me before then I can't trust you."**

**K: "You don't trust me Momo?"**

**M: "Not as long as you're going out with Sae."**

**K: "But I already explained to you."**

**M: "Listen Kiley! This is for the good of us too, like you said... you'll see. I'll get us together again..."**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't so good but the next chapter will be really long and good!!! Please R&R!**


	5. Chap 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own peach girl!!!**

**Kiley doesn't know what to believe anymore. He doesn't know what Momo is trying to pull off with this. But he doesn't like the way that Toji is touching her. He just wants everything to be back to normal again. Stupid Sae, why can't she just move or something. Just get out of their lives so he and Momo can get back together again. And even though Momo assured him that there's nothing going on between Toji and her but Kiley knew better. He knew, Toji liked her and Momo was too innocent to realize it. He's seen the way Toji looked at her, it was the same look that Kiley always gave her. And what upsetted him the most was that Momo always seemed happier when she was around Toji. He always made her laugh, the way that Kiley was never be able to do...**

**RING RING**

**"Okay, that was your homework and it's due tomorrow!" Hureta-sensei said to the class as everybody stood up all ready to leave the classroom already.**

**'Shit, I didn't hear what the assignment was... o well, i'll ask somebody later' Kiley thought.**

**"Hiiiiiiiiiii sweetie!!" a annoying shrilly voice called out to him. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was... he already knew. **

**K: "Oh... Hey Sae"**

**S: "Hey, you know our deal, you're supposed to be happy." Sae whispered under her breath.**

**K: rolling his eyes "I missed you honey!" Kiley managed a happy face.**

**S: "Awww I missed you TOO!" she said leaning up to kiss him.**

**Kiley hated this, Sae always does that. He doesn't like kissing her, in fact, he finds it disgusting. He always tried to imagine kissing Momo, but he doesn't know what that feels like since he never even got to kiss her during their relationship... that was how short it was. But he knew it would be a lot better than this. Just then, Momo and Toji walked by holding hands and laughing. 'She's not faking it, she is happy!' Kiley thought to himself. Momo glanced at Sae and gave her the "I-don't-care-I've-got-someone-better-than-you-so-go-choke-yourself look."**

**S: 'Hmph... she's too happy... I gotta do something about this...'**

**K: "I know what you're thinking Sae, but don't do anything to ruin their relationship. It's obvious she's happier with him than with me, and you've already got me so just leave them alone."**

**S: "But I wasn't even gonna do anything!" putting on the puppy look.**

**K: "Whatever." Kiley said and walked away leaving Sae standing there with a pissed of look on her face.**

**S: 'Maybe I took the wrong guy......'**

**Sorry this chap was so short... but i can't update frequent due to school! Blah first week and so much homework and test already!!**


	6. Chap 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own Peach Girl.**

**Momo was so confused. She thinks she is beginning to like Toji too. But that's just silly, Kiley is the love of her life.. right??? Then why was she so happy with Toji. He made her laugh alot, and before he moved two years ago, Momo had a crush on him but she never admitted it. She didn't think he had feelings for her back. But seeing Kiley and Sae like that really upsets Momo. So she came to the conclusion that Kiley is her one true love and Toji was just... a crush?? She just doesn't know anymore. Thinking about this has begun to make her head hurt.**

**"Hey babe, how much for the night? Is 30 ok?" a fat creepy looking old guy grabbed ahold of her waist.**

**"AH! Get AWAY from me you old pervert!!!!" said Momo, jerking violently trying to get his hands away from her waist.**

**"Ok, Ok how about 60?"**

**"NO!! I don't want anything! JUST LET ME GO!!!"**

**"Well then, let's make this fast... there's a motel right there. Let's go. And if when we get in there, you do anything then I'll kill you. Just behave and you'll be fine."**

**"What is wrong with you? There's plenty of girls right down the street! WHY ME??"**

**"Haha, orders, and you turned out to be very cute. So no problem here!"**

**"SAE?? SAE KASHIWAGI ORDERED YOU TO DO THIS??" Momo screamed at the tops of her lungs out in anger and hoping desperately for somebody to hear her before this guy gets his way. She regretted leaving before Toji and taking the deserted way just cause she didn't want to see anybody. **

**"Who's there???" A strange voice came.**

**"HELP!! THIS GUY IS TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!! HELP!!!" Luckily the guy's hand are too busy holding Momo at her waist to cover her mouth. The stranger came out with a butcher knife and told the man to leave or else he would chop him up. Turns out the stranger owned a meat shop just right there and he was taking out trash when he heard Momo.**

**"Thank you so so so so so so so much!!! I don't know what he would have done if you didn't help me! Thank you thank you thank you." said Momo bowing furiously. **

**"Oh, you're quite welcome. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help huh?"**

**"Thank you though, most people wouldn't have helped."**

**"I don't know what kind of society we're living in these days... Well, go on, I have a shop to get back to. Oh, my name is Yushigi Matari by the way."**

**"Mine's Momo Adichi. Nice to meet you, I'll come by your shop sometimes, but now I've really got to run. Thank you so much." and with that, she left.**

**Sorry, that chapter was really outta place, I just wanted to make Sae do some evil thing.. Next chapter will be lots better!! Thanks for reading my stupid story!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Momo got home from after such a scare. She really thought that guy was going to get his way with her. She shudders thinking about it. Even thought she knew it was Sae, she couldn't believe somebody could do that to another person. That is just too much. But Momo was too nice of a person to get revenge... Momo decided to go and take a shower.**

**30 minutes later**

**Momo got out of the shower to find somebody moving downstairs. 'OMG!!! Is it a thief?? AHH!! What is going on today, first a child molester, now this??' She didn't let herself jump to any conclusions, maybe it was just the next door neighbor's cat or something... Momo grabs a bat outta midair She decided to go see just in case it is a burglar. She starts walking down the stairs as quiet as possible. She turns the corner and it was "MOM!!!!!!!!!"**

**Momo's mom jumped and turned around, shocked of the sudden outburst.**

**Mom: "HEY MOMO!!!"**

**Momo ran to her mom for a hug.**

**Momo: "Wait, I thought you weren't gonna come home until next month??"**

**Mom: "I missed you, so I decided to come home early, it's almost christmas you know."**

**Momo: "Yea i know, that's why i thought i was gonna be spending Christmas alone."**

**Mom: "Alone? Haha, I doubt that Kiley would let you spend Christmas alone honey."**

**Momo: Suddenly looking sad.**

**Mom: "What's wrong??"**

**Momo: "Umm yea. About Kiley, he dumped me for Sae."**

**Mom: "WHAT!!! SAE!?!"**

**Momo: "Yea.. In front of the whole entire school. But i'd rather not talk about that right now, you just got home, let's go out and celebrate it!!!!"**

**Mom: "Alrite, go get dressed honey."**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wow so this was delayed but I randomly thought about this story and how it's not completed and decided to wrote more!

Disclaimer: I don't own the story, blah blah blah.

Momo's been to busy to realize how much she's missed her mom. Having her mom back and talking to her about the problems the way she couldn't with Toji because he's a guy made her feel a lot better.

Mom: "Kiley really doesn't know what he's missing out babe. But it sounds like he has a good reason. Sae probably held a gun to his head or something."

Momo: sigh "I just miss him so much mom…. I was so excited to be going out with him and it ended way too fast."

Mom: "I know, I know, I can still remember my first love."

Momo: sweatdrop "Mom, dad lives like two blocks away."

Mom: "Haha, isn't ironic that we can't stand each other anymore?"

That made Momo think, Kiley was the love of her life, or so she thinks, but Toji makes her happy too. He's the only person who can make her laugh and the only person who've been with her throughout this ordeal. But---------

Just as Momo was working towards her epiphany, she sees Sae and Goro sitting in the restaurant her and her mom just walked into. They were eating dinner and… holding hands?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Momo watches Sae and Goro sitting in the corner table together, a thought sprang to her head. If Sae could so easily ruin Momo's life without a second thought, why couldn't Momo do the same thing to Sae?

Momo: "Mom, let me see your phone."

Mom: "Why?"

Momo: "I'll explain later."

Later that night

Momo stretches and yawns as she finishes her homework and her plan. She had taken a picture of Sae and Goro together when they were kissing and holding each other. Momo printed out 20 copies and went to sleep since she had to wake up early in the morning to tape the pictures in every crook and cranny in the school.

Sae's POV:

group 1 "Oh my god, what a slut, she's two-timing Kiley."

group 2 "What kind of slut would do that with a married man."

group 3 "She's such a slutty gold digger!"

group 4 "What a HYPOCRITE! She was probably lying about Momo too!"

Sae was getting more confused by the second as she's walking through school and getting numerous dirty looks from everyone. She wanted to go find Kiley and see if he could explain what was going on when she spotted a picture out of the corner of her eyes. As she was getting closer she began to realize what it was and getting more tense with each step. WHO THE HELL DID THIS!

MOMO ADACHI, you BITCH!

During school

Everyone was coming up to Momo and apologizing for believing Sae and her lies, Kiley also told everyone that Sae had threatened to ruin Momo's life if he didn't break up with her. He came out mostly because he was repulsed by what Sae was doing to Goro's family and because he figured no one would believe Sae now that they realized what a liar she is.

Momo felt guilty to admit this but it was nice to see Sae kicked around for once, everyone was throwing their trash at her and making her grovel and apologize to all the people she's hurt, which was a LOT. Momo had to admit though, for such a little girl, Sae had a powerful ability to make people fear her. Until now, of course.


End file.
